


Main rules for Time Travelers - and how to break them all

by xMadi



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Background Relationships, Fluff and Angst, M/M, More characters in the background - Freeform, Psychic Abilities, Some characters are dead, Time Travel, Towny's monthly writing challenge, and tbh, god dammit the summary is a lie, it's more angst than fluff, only mentioned - Freeform, please look at the tags, psychic!Kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMadi/pseuds/xMadi
Summary: Kenny never liked the rules of this facility.Kyle probably never was more annoyed.Stan just wants to go to sleep.





	Main rules for Time Travelers - and how to break them all

 

  


**2417**

_The past_

  


“Stan won’t come over”

 

Kenny snorted, hearing Kyle’s pretentious tone.

 

“Of-fucking-course he won’t. It’s _Friday_ _evening_ ” he said, crossing his long arms comfortable on his nape. Smirking, added: “Wendy’s got practice tonight and Stan won’t miss the occasion to be her cheerleader. Not in the million years.”

 

Kyle sat down heavily on the couch, right next to Kenny, and put the TV on. Well, that wasn’t really a surprise that Stan won’t come. They were pretty used to it.

 

Sighing, his gaze went through the room. Once again he thought, that living in the Time Travel facility was actually a really nice experience. They got everything they would want. Small apartments with any equipment they would need and ask for.

 

The facility got everything they really need too. Things like shops, gym, cinema. And they could always get the pass to the city below on weekends.

 

Of course, if they weren’t assigned to some sort of a mission.

 

Kyle felt Kenny’s warm breath and gentle tingling on his neck. The boy played tenderly with his curly hair. He looked down just to see how their knees were shyly touching.

 

The two of them were like that for a while, if he got to be honest. They were always comfortable with each other - He, Stan and Kenny. In the end, they were best friends since diapers. But this wasn’t just ‘being all comfortable’ and everybody with half working sight could see it.

 

They… never talked about it. At first, they themselves got the problem with describing what is happening in their relationship. Hell, Kyle even had a breakdown or two that their friendship is dying. Cartman and his always present ass-mocking didn’t really help too. A lot had happened... And now they were in this place. Wherever it was.

 

Kyle swallowed. Maybe this was the right moment to act on this? In the end, romantic relationships in the organization weren’t really forbidden. They were bad-looked-at and there was the rumor, that it could close some doors, but…

 

But did the one dream about carrier was more important than the other dreams?

 

His heart beat faster, as Kyle looked over at his friend. Kenny, with half-closed eyelids, studied his hand that was playing with Kyle’s curls. His face could be the perfect example of the “calm and content” look. And staring at the boy Kyle thought, that for a hothead like the Broflovski was, it was an absolute miracle that he was about to do. this. only. just. _now_.

 

Finally end this and name whatever was going on.

 

Of course, _he knew what was going on and how he wanted to name it._

 

Kenny eventually caught on Kyle’s staring. He lazily brought his eyes to look into Kyle’s. Trace of the smile played on his lips.

 

“Looking at something you like, Broflovski?”

 

He said it, but in such a quiet tone, that Kyle could miss it if they weren’t so close.

 

Kyle just started opening his mouth, when the loud sound of the doorbell yanked them out of the mood, startling. They almost bumped into each other, while jumping apart. Kyle fast stood up and went to the door. With cold hands on his red face to try to cool it and focusing on not looking back at Kenny, he checked who want what from him.

 

Behind door stood the elegant man, dressed in the fancy uniform-suit designed for the Headmaster’s special couriers. The presence of this kind of courier alone was extraordinary and always meant something important.

 

So, with that, it was only a glance over him, and Kyle instantaneously recovered.

 

“Good evening Mr. Broflovski.” The low voice and strong accent of the man were without any further emotions. “Headmaster Tessa Bridge sends greetings and the delivery. I shall leave now. Please, take your time to read the letter.”

 

The man handed an elegant envelope to Kyle, and when the boy took it, immediately said his goodbyes and left. The door closed.

 

The boy stood for a second without any move, not processing yet what just really happened.

 

“What was it?” Kenny asked right behind him, looking over his shoulder. “Oh shit… is this… a real paper? And it’s from the Headmaster?”

 

Kyle still was feeling a little bit stunned. He looked down at the beautifully ornamented envelope. It, in fact, was the real paper. The material really exclusive and used only for special occasions. It’s no shocking that the Headmaster of the whole Time Travel facility would and could use this kind of resource.

 

But it only added the importance to the whole situation.

 

Kyle, nervous, opened and read the letter. He made sure, that Kenny could read it over his shoulder too.

 

The next moment the boys both looked at each other with wide eyes, excitement slowly sinking in. Both of them started talking then, almost without taking any breaths.

 

“I got to go to the special meeting for exceptionally talented students..!”

 

“Oh my god, Kyle, you got to the meeting for the best TT-Agents! S-Class TT-Agents! Kyle, you know what that means?! It’s the same TOP of the Organisation!”

 

They were fully smiling and laughing now. This, this letter, was the best he could get. It opened him _all of the carrier doors_.

 

Kyle didn’t even notice when Kenny just lifted him up and happy-go-lucky twirled in the air. This - this moment - was so close to what the both of them could have ever dreamt of.

 

So they didn’t waste it.

 

*

 

The Archive looks the same, as he remembers it from Before the Attack.

 

The common sector - public for everyone who studied and worked at the TT, contained all sort of information. Historical events, psychics, biologics, IT. Everything that was unprecedented necessary to be able safely time travel.

 

TT facility got also one of the biggest libraries in the world, but on the other side of the building. The knowledge from around the world was all collected there. Some, definitely not lacking in courage, people were so brave to even say, that it’s the ‘Library of Alexandria’ of this time.

 

And, truly, it really might have been.

 

But the man wasn’t at that moment neither in the common sector of Archive nor in the Library.

 

The almost hideously high servers that at the first glance could be taken as bookshelves, reached so high that its end wasn’t visible for the normal eye. The ceiling wasn’t usually lightened up. Clear, mat dark color of the floor only made this place somehow hostile. If it weren't for LEDs on servers, then that would be just creepy.

 

And this enormous silence.

 

This place looked similar to the common sector of Archives, that’s true. But the vibe of it was way different. Because here - in the cryptic advanced part of the Archives, the normal students and employees of TT were never friendly welcomed.

 

People had to have the really hard to access special pass to come here. And even then, you couldn’t do this alone but with a supervisor. Because here - in this place - rested all of the uncommon secrets about the facility and its technology.

 

And Kenny has never been able to access this place until it was too late.

 

But to be honest - at the time when everything was normal, he wasn’t either interested in advanced part of Archives and allowed to go through all of the documents. Still, nobody really was, unless they were assigned to do it.

 

And Kenny never got any kind of special assignments.

 

But now he got a chance to go through all of the secret and not secret documents. And he did look through them. Knowing exactly for what he was looking for. Working quick and not spending too much time on worthless information.

 

He had to be fast, to not let anybody see him. Honestly, he really shouldn’t have to be here, but he didn’t have much of a choice anyway.

 

2417, five years into the past. Soon the whole Archive Wing gonna blow up, supposedly some kind of terrorist activity. Kenny could bet on his life, that whoever did that, needed to suppress peculiar documents and facts. The certain ones, that the boy could now make use for.

 

He remembers the whole situation clear. The terrorists supposed to be some of their ex-classmates with the support from certain deserted TT-Agents. Few of them vanished, some ended up in prison… not mentally healthy anymore. He remembers Tweek who ended up not anymore aware of his surroundings or reality. And Craig who just vanished alongside with his father.

 

He remembers his best friend Bebe Stevens, found dead on the scene.

 

Kenny always believed she got to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. But the media showed her along with the supposed-terrorists, and her whole family was prosecuted.

 

And…

 

The quiet ‘beep’ sound announced the end of data transfer. Kenny found what he needed and got it on his device. So far, twenty-four minutes in. It was already way longer than he wanted this part of the mission to be.

 

Kenny quietly and hurriedly packed devices and started to get out of the Archive.

 

His sneak skills always were priceless and he was really thankful for it now. Without sweat, he dodged all of the guards, knowing exactly their path. He knows the TT security system better than his own home, so it was too easy to hack the cameras and sensors.

 

He let himself breathe. He will finish it on time. Just a few more moves, and it’s all going so far very smooth…

 

_*bang*_

 

_Motherfucker-_

 

“Awww, shit man, you gotta be more careful while walking around…”

 

Stan _fucking_ Marsh in his own fucking person.

 

Sitting now on the floor.

 

Looking at him with the biggest eyes he could possibly make.

 

“Kenny..?”

 

_SHIT._

 

________________________ 

 **Rule 01** . You’re an observer. Don’t interact with anything and anybody.  
________________________

 

“...You’re Kenny, aren’t you?” Ken fast put a hand over Stan’s mouth to shut him up.

 

_Son of a bitch!_

 

Kenny’s mind worked fast. And his actions even faster. Get up. Main Hall. Left corridor. Third door after the next turn left.

 

Storage.

 

Typical.

 

And only a few heartbeats after he literally dragged poor Stan to this place and closed the door, he let the boy go, sighing heavily.

 

This.

 

This wasn’t good.

 

This wasn’t in the motherfucking plan.

 

Stan stared at the older man without taking his eyes off even for a second.

 

“Is.. is it really you?”

 

He could have expected that.

 

Kenny never was the type to have big muscles, stylized hair and fancy clothes. But his 25-year-old self was even… smaller and more miserable looking than his 20-year-old self. He knew it. He even tries to evade mirrors now. He didn’t care what he’d worn for a particular day, everything was loose nevertheless. He was even thinner now. He honestly has enough of the dark spots under his eyes and the dead look, he couldn't just shake off.

 

And for a Stan, seeing him like that and not as a happy, energetic boy, must have been at least slightly disturbing.

 

“Ye..” Kenny’s voice was hoarse. “Yeah, it’s me. Hi, Stan.” He said, taking his eyes off the boy. “Sorry I grabbed you like that… it was kind of.. exceptional situation.”

 

Stan was quiet. Kenny checked the watch. Twenty-five… twenty-six minutes. He needs to get out of there at twenty-seven and twenty-two seconds and take the route down the stairs, head to block 4c. Ten seconds delay between the corridors then…

 

“What happened to you, Kenny?”

 

Then, of course, Stan is still there.

 

“It’s nothing, Stan.” Didn’t work. “Life has been thought…” Smooth. Didn’t work. “I’ll get better, promise.” Congratulations.

 

_Your younger self of your friend didn’t even say a single word but you already stutter how to make his puppy eyes disappear. Excellent._

 

“Look, I need to make some errands here and the time’s up. I have to…”

 

“Wait, no, no way!” Stan angrily-whisper-shouted at him. Kenny cringed. “I don’t get it, tell me what the hell is happening! The codex says…”

 

“It’s not a game Stan!” Kenny’s every nerve was on edge because of hearing the ‘codex’ word. “Listen, I did not plan to fucking crash into you on my way here and now I _need_ to go. To fix things. I trust you, don’t let anybody know. Stan-” Kenny turned to face the boy and grabbed his shoulders. He needed to put every true emotion in the next sentence. To let the boy know the urgency of this mission. “Stan. This. This thing, this is important, Stan. This is the _most important_ thing I have to do in my entire life. For me, for you, for everyone. I swear, when there’s a chance I’ll talk with you and apologize but I can’t do it right now. Please understand. Stanny-boy, this, this is my _only_ chance. _Please_.”

 

_Please believe in me one more time._

 

Kenny took a step back, letting the boy go. He knew his voice cracked not once but more. He knew he looked and acted like a mess now. He did talk too much. Couldn't help it. He didn’t have time. Opening the door and taking look at the outside, he glanced over at Stan once more. Young, with the strong light in his eyes. Now, full of questions. Something twisted in his stomach.

 

“I’ll take care of everything, don’t worry.”

 

And he started running down the corridors again.

 

*

 

 **_Rule 13:_ ** _Do not enter the Time Travel facility while executing the mission unless it’s an order from the headmaster of this facility from any time._

 

Unless, of course, you want to drop dead the first-second security will spot you. And they will, because of special goggles that have particular running software looking out for time travelers. On various levels. Recognizing the person, comparing them if possible. Looking out for Personal Time Locator. Checking anything that stands out.

 

Kenny now had to dance between various corridors and look out for the best route. Here the cameras face the other way. Here it’s currently off. Here - security patrol. There - no sign of them.

 

One of the first rules and at the same most important - you can’t enter the facility. There were some extreme cases but all of them got a special kind of program, how to act step by step. What to do, how to contact the headmaster or other qualified people. It’s all to not make a mess and simply - to prevent things like that happening.

 

Like Kenny sneaking behind everyone’s back, right under their noses, straight to the maintenance room.

 

Once here, he’ll be able to continue with his mission properly.

 

But dammit, it would be much easier without this stupid rule…

 

Without this stupid codex…

 

He remembers how at their first year, Kyle organized whole studying lessons after academic stuff to better memorize all of the rules or other parts of the codex. The boy was always so reckless when it came to learning things. He remembers how it was always hard to take him off the handbooks...

 

*

 

**2413**

_The past_

 

_“Kyyyyyyyyy you can’t be seriouuuuuusssssss.”_

 

_Kyle didn’t even flinch._

 

_“Comooonnn”_

 

_He just swiped to the next page and wrote something down._

 

_“How-” The boy behind him breathed heavily. “How the hell you can even read like that!”_

 

_“I’m living with you asshats all my life, it’s a survival skill” Kyle’s face didn’t change from his usual poker face and his eyes still scanned next and next verses of text._

 

_He was sitting cross-legged on the couch and re-reading codex for the hundredth time. Kenny, on the other hand, tried to get Kyle off the couch. So far he only made himself tired and Kyle more annoyed. Even if the latter didn’t let it show. Yet._

 

_“Kyle, I know it’s important but it’s Stan’s birthday! You don’t want to be late for his party, right?”_

 

_“We’re far from being late to the party, Kenny. We have at least an hour before we’d need to get up, so I don’t see the reason why we should be earlier.”_

 

_Kenny made a face and slumped dramatically next to the Broflovski._

 

_“Buuuutttt everyone here always comes faster and in that rate, all of the snacks will disappear before we’ll even make it out of the room!”_

 

_“Then let them disappear, I have to learn this.”_

 

_“You already know every single paragraph of it!” Kenny made a face. “We’re barely for two weeks in the Academy and you’re spending all of the time in the books. We don’t even talk anymore…”_

 

_“We’re talking right now.”_

 

_“It’s not the same!”_

 

_Kyle closed the codex and gazed angrily over Kenny._

 

_“Why don't you go alone then?”_

 

_Kenny stared at him with a little bit larger eyes for a second. Closing and opening his mouth like a fish taken out of the water._

 

_Then, the boy recovered and huffed, playing resentful._

 

_“All of the other guests going to show up with someone. Even Cartman made his way to the party because he asked Butters to take him! And Stan will, of course, be with Wendy.” He spread his hands in the ‘what can I do’ gesture. “I need my pair of hot booty too, you know,” Kenny said and winked at Kyle, grinning._

 

_He got hit by the pillow._

 

*

 

Stan looked for a second after the running McCormick.

 

He made up his mind.

 

Texting Wendy, that he won’t make it today, Stan quickly made his way back to the Apartment Sector.

 

________________________ 

 **Rule 02**. Do not talk about your timeline or give out any pieces of information.

________________________

 

Maintenance room was rather a few degrees colder than the rest of the facility. Unlike the Archives, the low hum of the machines was audible.

 

Everything already was set up. Kenny worked fast, couldn’t waste any more time. It was bad enough that he spent so much time in the Archives and trying to get to the facility alone.

 

And then this situation with Stan.

 

He didn’t have time. If Stan won’t shut his mouth shut then everything as well could go to hell.

 

But it wasn’t the time to think about it.

 

Kenny already put the virus on - making him unable to detected and temporary overlord of the facility - and went through all of the documents he copied from the Archives. And he was even kind of surprised that he had found everything he needed. Everything he hoped to find.

 

He understood now the whole McElroy case, that will come out to the public eye in a few months from now. The case, that didn’t make any sense. Because from all people who were in the higher ranks of the TT, Chief was the one, who not only took care of the students and showed them around. He was not only the most loved teacher and authority.

 

He also was one of the few people out there not rooted to the core and listening to his guts. Having morals and honor. And - he could act on this.

 

So that was only obvious, that he stands in the way. And what’s the best way to take care of somebody like him?

 

Framing.

 

Framing the way, that he couldn’t even try to defend himself.

 

And then, in a few weeks since the sentence, announce their tragic death by the fellow prisoners. Before there was even a chance to make contact with McElroy from the outside.

 

It was easy.

 

First, destroy the Archives. Let the particular people - mostly students of the little bit lower rank - take the blame. They didn’t matter. And the media are powerful weapon. Always were.

 

Then, when one of the higher-ranked people who could be the real threat for the authorities starts searching, looking around, they needed to take care of him. It wasn’t the greatest plan, because they didn’t predict it. Didn’t predict, that one of the TOP of the agency could care about the fate of several students.

 

Kenny had to give it to them - their ex-classmates, in fact, acted weird around the time of the Attack on TT. He got the feeling that they wanted to talk about something.

 

They… never got a chance.

 

But the Chief was different. The whole case about his several crimes wasn’t just making any sense. And Kenny knew him good enough to doubt a couple of news he had heard.

 

Funny thing, those crimes were in fact done. Various acts against the United World Laws. But those weren’t done by anybody he knew personally and trusted.

 

He even found small things, like orders to ship unstable materials and pieces of technology he knew would be helpful with the coming-soon attack on Archives.

 

And what’s the most important - he found the whole web that was used not so long soon. The web, that put the authorities of TT on such pedestal, that they started being equal to God. Because all you need in life, is enough money and blackmailing, to achieve everything.

 

He found all of the names of people who participated in the creation of this web - either if they wanted it or not.

 

He found blueprints of dangerous weapons. Weapons sold for the civils. Weapons, that weren’t dangerous in their hands, but invented to make them as much controlled over as possible.

 

Kenny smirked weakly.

 

He already started sending the most interesting material to the media, that should make good use of it. Hell, to all of them. The more the merrier.

 

Sometimes, it’s good to be able to take the turn in time from the dystopian terrorized world where nothing anymore makes sense.

 

*

 

“That doesn’t make any sense!”

 

Stan and Kenny raised their heads to look at the clearly irritated Kyle. Broflovski was fiercely typing something on his computer.

 

“What doesn’t any sense?” Stan’s voice was a little bit annoyed when he saw that Kyle didn’t have any intentions on expanding his thought-train.

 

The boy just threw hands in the air and huffed at the screen,

 

“You see, the problem is that I can’t hack whatever your-” he gestured at Kenny “-irresponsible older self just did! And it doesn’t make any sense because it’s something that I can’t even detect and at the first glance everything looks normal but you see _there’s_ -” he had pointed in the corner of the screen at one of the monitoring windows “-some almost unnoticeable nois….” He stopped.

 

Then Kyle gets up fast and started searching rashly in the closet.

 

Stan and Kenny looked at each other and shrugged.

 

The moment Stan literally forced his way to the room, Kyle and Kenny wanted to open the champagne. He looked like he ran the marathon and his face when he looked at Kenny was weird.

 

And then he started talking about what happened.

 

So first thing Kyle did, was to try to track Kenny from the future. And possibly kick his ass. He fixed his eyes on his Kenny, unpleased. That, definitely, sounds likely to happen. And was so reckless on so many levels he wouldn’t find any other idiot under this sun that would do something like this.

 

Whatever this was, Kyle needed answers and needed to do something. Stop him or help him, whatever. Probably the most important - don’t let Kenny from the future to get killed.

 

But they couldn’t track him down. None of the security systems didn’t work right now and Stan said that Future Kenny tried his best to avoid cameras.

 

So they tried to find him by tracking from where the virus was inputted. Kyle’s best shot was that he went for one of the maintenance rooms. But there were plenty and they didn’t have time.

 

Kyle made a quiet noise of victory and he grabbed his old laptop from the bottom of the closet.

 

“Since we can’t see the real information about which rooms have personnel in it because that idiot hacked it, we’d have to just go and run to look for him” he explained while starting the computer. “But the thing is, I recognize what virus he used now. Because it’s _my_ software.” He started typing some commands on the screen. “It’s unfinished right now and I have no idea why Future Kenny got it - I kind of abandoned the project… Anyway, he didn’t fix this small glitch on the security cameras. Really only a few pixels projecting from time to time the wrong screen. I spent some time looking at this bug so I just noticed it immediately right now… And since it’s my own program, I secured my own computer from it... Got him.”

 

With those words, all three of them started running down. They didn’t need to be that careful, just checking locations of the security, because other surveillance was useless anyway.

 

Kyle peered at Kenny while running. He looked a bit at lost, didn’t talk at all since Stan crashed down.

 

Kyle couldn’t really blame him.

 

So they arrived before the maintenance room A-17. The only one which was closed with one person inside. The only one in the nearest area of Stan meeting with Future Kenny.

 

Let it be that.

 

They looked at each other and opened quickly hacked the door, to let it open.

 

It’s empty.

 

Carefully, they slowly made their way into the dark room. Kenny went to check something on the servers. Stan looked around pursed lips. He probably wanted to call for a Future Kenny to come out but they weren’t sure if it’d be the best idea.

 

Kyle turned around to ask Stan something, and this is when he caught some movement in the corner.

 

He immediately turned his attention to this place. And here he was.

 

He… he was Kenny without a doubt. But clearly, there was something wrong. The way he stood wasn’t really Kenny-like. He couldn’t even explain this, but the person before him looked… even kind of scared? Uncertain and ready rather run than fight.

 

It didn’t help for Kyle’s confusion.

 

He looked at Stan and Kenny. Stan wasn’t surprised, of course. He already saw him. Kenny, on the other hand, had so many mixed emotions on his face, that Kyle didn’t even know how to name them.

 

Kyle decided to take the matters into his hands.

 

“Listen-” he started, making a step forward. “I don’t care what your reason is, you can’t just break every fucking law possible and do some reckless shit like that and not giving any expl-”

 

“Kyle.”

 

Two voices at the same time. Both having the same tone. Future Kenny’s so quiet, he almost missed it. A question.

 

His Kenny, loud. Kyle looked at him. The boy lasted his stare and looked back at his own future-self.

 

Stepping forward, asked.

 

“What happened to you?”

 

________________________ 

 **Rule 03**. No matter what, stay hidden from your past self.

________________________

 

He looked the same.

 

The same way as Kenny remembered him.

 

His chest was heavy.

 

Did he breathe at all?

 

“What happened to you?”

 

His own young-self was asking. Of course, he’d ask. He did know his own limits.

 

But Kenny couldn’t really take his eyes off Kyle. And when he saw, that the boy is making a move to probably repeat the question, he said it without thinking.

 

“You died.”

 

Quiet. Broken.

 

“You died.”

 

Repeated.

 

“And I couldn’t do anything.”

 

*

 

**2419**

_The past_

 

_On every TV channel now was played the same thing. That’s because that was the most important event in a while. The headmaster was prising the best TT Agents. Giving a long speech and being loved by the media and society._

 

_Celebrating, fireworks and parade. This morning he wanted to join the fest. That was even the most talked topic between him and stan the whole few weeks. How they would be going to party and all._

 

_In the end, both of their siblings - Kevin and Shelly alike - were decorated today. There was a good cause for celebration._

 

_Kenny didn’t really watch the TV._

 

_Nor read the letter he was still holding in his hands._

 

_Nothing made sense to him anymore. The happy picture of people he knew - people who should be happy. Today’s their day. The full of hope and motivation speech of the Headmaster Bridge. How it was even possible to say such things at the moment like this?_

 

_Today’s morning he woke up full of energy. The vision of spending good time with his friends was really amazing. More to it - he couldn’t wait for one situation to happen. Kevin got his ring and everything planned. Perfect proposal to miss Marsh carefully scribbled down and memorized._

 

_And Kyle’s last mission was due today. He’d be back._

 

_Unless he wasn’t._

 

_Minutes after he woke up, somebody knocked to his door. Gave him his condolences and latter. Explained, that the letter he just got was thanks to the last will of the deceased. Otherwise only his close family would know that fast._

 

_Kenny didn’t understand._

 

_After reading the latter, he still didn’t understand._

 

**_That doesn't make sense._ **

 

_Because Kyle Broflovski couldn’t be lost in action and presumedly dead._

 

_He’d be back in a few hours._

 

_The TV screen continued playing Headmaster speech._

 

*

 

“They never bothered to search for the... body” Kenny’s voice broke down. “Never gave any more explanations. Just the useless letter.”

 

The boys were at least shocked by his words. They didn’t move. Didn’t interrupt. Just waited for him, letting him continue.

 

“And when they didn’t… I did. Kevin had the power to be able to fake my work. Send in various places. Or lie. It wasn’t safe, but I had to find… You know? I had to get the secret information about this mission. And just… And you know, I didn’t really believe it? I hoped that when I’ll find a certain place yo- you’d-- “ Kenny took a shaking breath. He told the exact same words exactly once. To Stan, long time ago. “Just come out to me and greet like usually do and I could…”

 

He made throaty noise, his voice stuttering.

 

“It’s just… The year after… That I found…” Kenny’s needed to go back on track. To stop _breaking_ the fuck up. Pull himself together. He tried to take one more controlled breath. It went better this time. “Something didn’t add up, you know? And… so I started looking. And meanwhile, when I was ripping my heart out, I quickly saw that it was… I was too late. Too late to act right. Most... Stan- “ Kenny looked over at the called boy. “Most of our friends are long time gone. And the world… the world just went under the TT authorities arms. The technology that made civilian’s a cattle, bunch of sheep. Trained special _soldiers_ , not agents anymore, who are the ‘warriors of peace’. It’s a totalitarian nightmare, that _you-!_ ” He pointed at Kyle. “ _You_ tried to stop the fuck alone! You have _no right_ to tell me that I’m doing something wrong, when you alone tried to fight the world and _fucking died_ because of this.”

 

Kenny was back on the better track. He still felt his eyes burning but he could talk. He could shout.

 

He could start slowly making his way for the door.

 

“So I prepared. For two years, with the help from Stan, Wendy, my brother. Fought, hacked, made technology we’d need. We planned every second of this moment and they-” he stopped mid-sentence.

 

_They didn’t agree with a lot of things, but couldn’t do anything when I jumped right in, blocking them access._

 

“-are counting on me.” he finished.

 

The silence was long. Kyle didn’t make any move or say anything. Just clenched his fists. Stan looked just… sad. So sad.

 

It’s his younger-self that took the voice.

 

“What are you doing exactly?” he asked.

 

Kenny pointed at the servers and one of the computers that were staying in the maintenance room.

 

“Sending information to the public eye. We analyzed every move of the TT authorities and decided that it’s the best moment for acting. Yesterday, few unnoticed by the administration files made its way to the Archives. They weren’t supposed to, they were supposed to stay on the private tech of those guys.” Kenny laughed humorlessly. “But Mr. Tucker accompanied by his son managed to put them here. With their access to the Archives they could… They tried to show the true face of the Agency a long time ago. But… they failed. Soon.”

 

Kenny rubbed his tired eyes.

 

Made half step forward.

 

“We somehow managed to get this info… through Tricia, who was hiding from TT. Wasn’t easy to find her. I mean.. she found us. And her help was essential. Anyway, right now…” Kenny looked at the watch. “I need to take care of one more thing. You see… I just found out that today’s the last day that the person standing behind this all is all alone in their plan. So far only using people without their knowing what they are doing. So-” Kenny was standing right next to the door. “I have one name on my list to cross out. Sorry, guys. I can’t risk you.”

 

And before they could act on it, Kenny slammed the door behind him and destroyed the locks.

 

Soon after, he heard banging at the door and shouting.

 

Kenny looked at the door from over his shoulder one last time and ran the closest way to the highest place of the facility.

 

Headmaster office.

 

*

 

“I would like to know how you did manage to go through the back of all of the security out there.”

 

“Let’s say I’m just really special.”

 

Tessa Bridge laughed. It was an ugly kind of noise, that would give the normal person at least creeps. Fake.

 

“Charming as always. The years did well for you?”

 

“Wonderfully.” Kenny ugly grinned. “So good that I won’t even blink at what I’m about to do.”

 

The headmaster was quiet for a few seconds.

 

“I see. So, apparently, you look at me like I’m the devil herself. I guess you have your reasons.” She said, just to add quietly. “I don’t think I have to ask which one.” Mrs. Bridge scrolled through her mobile device to see some of the most urgent news. Her smile slowly vanished completely. She sighed.

 

“What a shame I didn’t take good care of all of my pupils and employees. Here I thought about building an empire.”

 

“I took some glimpse of it. Nothing special to cry about, really.”

 

Mrs. Bridge wrinkled her nose at his patronizing tone.

 

“So, you decided to go there and end any chance of me changing the past, right?”

 

Just now, hearing those words, Kenny smiled. Wide.

 

“Correct.”

 

“Ahh…” Headmaster first time truly looked at him.

 

She was a woman in her late thirties. She took the position of the headmaster really young. Called one of the most successful people on this planet. Great Scientist.

 

The woman with cold eyes and without scruples.

 

“You see, you made one grave mistake.” Kenny took the gun out of the holster and only briefly looked over it while putting safety off. “You decided to take an aim for my friends and relatives. You decided to separate me with my closest friend. And then” Kenny pointed the gun at her. “You decided to kill him off, just the best way to not make any stains on the carpet.”

 

The headmaster was quiet.

 

“Now _I do_ have a clear, wider idea why you did isolate him. To not let me being involved. To not let us work together. To not let us _be_ together, cuz that apparently destroyed some of your plans, didn’t it? You just had to separate us. Or more specify, to separate _him_ at all costs. Because one individual isn’t the threat to you, is it?“

 

Kenny didn’t want to stop.

 

This person destroyed their life.

 

“Because you found out about his ability.” The words spilled like poison. “His rare supernatural gift, attached to the nice mind and body. And you decided to use it. To use him to gain impossible power. And he let you. “Kenny’s hand wasn’t shaking. He was steady. “He let you use himself because he had a plan. _Plan_ , that didn’t work. Because when you were already pleased and saw that he’s not with you but against - you didn’t need him anymore. So you just got rid of him.”

 

Kenny licked his chapped lips.

 

“But guess what, it didn’t work out in your favor, dear headmaster Bridge. Cuz if it did, then I wouldn’t be here right now, would I?”

 

She held his gaze.

 

“You judge me for the crimes I did not yet do. But go on, I guess.”

 

Kenny laughed.

 

“Right. That doesn’t make sense, does it?” He raised his head. Smile never leaving his lips.

 

And he pulled the trigger without the second thought.

 

________________________

 **Rule 04**. If you had failed and interacted with somebody,

never, under any circumstances, kill anybody.

________________________

 

Gunshot. Traditional weapon. Almost in no use for other than ‘being unusual’ value. Kenny always liked that kind of guns the most. Never could make out why.

 

Right now he knew the sound was deadly.

 

He slowly made his way to the wide window behind the headmaster desk. Stood right next to her body and looked outside.

 

_This city used to be so beautiful._

 

_What a shame._

 

The door burst open, security flooding inside. Kenny turned around to face them. He heard their shouting, weapons pointed directly at him. He saw their confusion when first communicates about the new information in media started to spread through their comms.

 

But they won’t let him go.

 

They can’t let him go, because he has broken too many laws.

 

He’s done for.

 

And he’s content with that.

 

In the end, that was the part of the plan.

 

He took his own gun and aimed it at himself.

 

But didn’t have the chance to make a shot.

 

The electrocuting, thin like a spider web, net fell over the security agents, paralyzing them in a second. He recognized the item from his own bag that he took with him at the mission…

 

...And had to leave in the maintenance room leaving behind those guys…

 

The guys that right now stood before him, angry.

 

The angriest of them threw the gun out of his hands.

 

Kenny was too tired and too stunned to react, as the same man pinned him to the glass behind them and started shouting.

 

“Why would you want to kill yourself!!? You absolute bag of shit you fucking jackass you--!”

 

“Kyle--”

 

“When I’m done _with him_ I’m gonna talk _with you_ so don’t interrupt you fuckturd!”

 

“Kyle, Kenny’s right. Put the F-Ken down or you’ll _fucking suffocate_ him.”

 

The bad thing to think at this time was that Kenny missed and loved those angry, piercing through his soul green eyes.

 

And by looking at them he forgot how to even talk.

 

Kyle eventually let the man go. Free, Kenny slumped heavily against the window.

 

“Why would you want to kill yourself!?”

 

Kenny just shook his head.

 

It didn’t help Kyle’s anger, but Past Kenny stopped him, by grabbing his hand.

 

“Why don't you go back to your time?” in Stan’s voice there was an audible worrying note.

 

Nobody moved.

 

Finally, younger Kenny spoke.

 

“You can’t, can you?”

 

“I can’t” was the slow answer. “I left my Time Locator back in the future.”

 

________________________

 **Rule 05**. Always be aware of your Time Locator.

Never lose it, never let it run out of energy, never let anyone see it either in use and inactive.

________________________

 

Time traveling was more complicated than anybody in the past could have ever thought.

 

There was no only one timeline. The universe was endless and the worlds and possibilities too. So the first thing that needed to be settled while inventing first time-travel device, was how to always land somewhere on the right timeline.

 

So, each timeline got its own separated code. New ones were still searched for and added to the database. The main timeline got its own special code too. But it never was something that people could learn and just write down like a phone number.

 

The code was the specified frequency that the Time Locators - personal devices for time travels - could send and answer.

 

“And since I just changed the future, your timeline adjusted to it, changed and in the end - we’re not from the same universe now. The frequency has changed.” Kenny’s voice was numb, hopeless.

 

The frequency thing was the main reason why people rather didn’t travel to the future. It was way too risky to get lost.

 

Right now, all four of them moved from the headmaster office down to the workplace. The boys didn’t plan to give up when Future Kenny was just… tired.

 

“You see, now I’m only an anomaly in this world. It’s gonna come for me sooner or later and it’s fine… In the end, I knew what I was doing.”

 

“What about your under-skin Locator? They could be able to…”

 

“..Track me.” Future Kenny finished the sentence. “Yeah, that’s why I had to get rid of it. Couldn’t risk any tail after me.” He stood from one of the desks and made his way to the guys.

 

“Look… you can stop” he said looking at their fast work, trying their best to think about anything that could help them settle the right frequency. “It’s not worth for. I did what I needed to do.”

 

“Kenny...”

 

He shushed them.

 

“I’m just gonna take the responsibility of my actions and…”

 

“Ken--”

 

“That’s really not a big deal…”

 

A hand landed on his shoulder.

 

Only now, Kenny noticed that all of the three boys before him didn’t look at him.

 

They looked _right behind_ him.

 

“You have no idea how hard it was to find you.”

 

Now, Kenny did tremble.

 

He felt piercing pain in his stomach. His throat tightened and eyes started to burn.

 

He was afraid to turn around.

 

_Couldn’t move._

 

So, the person whose hand was still on his shoulder helped him to turn and face him.

 

He made a sniffing noise.

 

Kyle, his, older a little bit than he remembered, Kyle, stood right before him. Smiling. Breathing. Alive.

 

“Let’s go home.”

 

________________________  


**Rule 06**. Do not change either the past and the future.

________________________

 

**2422**

_The present_

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! I wanted to thank Cheerykitty1410 and Annxmatron for putting up with me and reading this thing before publishing. Also, I wanted to apologize to everyone who read it.
> 
> Oh! Also sorry for any errors. It's... really late and I'm tired tbh ;;;;;


End file.
